Human in the Lylat!
by LegendOfBekah
Summary: The young girl is the newest member of the Starfox team. She was introduced by General Pepper. Is she really the Lylat princess? She will travel across the Lylat system with Fox, Her cousin Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal and Katt.
1. The surprise

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for the Starfox crew. Slippy was messing around like usual, Falco and Fox were bickering at each other across the room, Peppy was reading the newspaper in the morning like he always does in his favorite spot in the corner, and Krystal and Katt were talking in the other room about girly stuff. Nothing much has been happening, then General Pepper had called them down to the main room. Fox yelled, "WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT!?" The general sighed at Fox's stupidity "Well maybe if you get down here maybe you'll see what's so darned important." He yelled from downstairs. They all had went down to see what the General was flapping his mouth about.

"Starfox, I would like you to meet someone." The General said to them. "Hey. You can come out now." he whispered to someone around the corner. The young human girl came around the corner. She had Blue hair, Purple eyes, glasses and wore a red medallion shaped as the Starfox symbol on her neck. She was about 5'10 Bekah looked 16 but was only 13. She was surprised of her surroundings. She now is in a ship in the middle of space, called the Lylat system. Bekah was feeling nervous like always. Everyone had looked at her, they looked so amazed. Thoughts ran through her head like 'What if.' Questions. She noticed that her hands were shaking terribly. She never felt like this since her solo at church. Bekah is going to have to adjust to her life as a Cornerian.

"Who is the girl anyway?" the young toad, Slippy asked. The General cleared his throat. "Well I'm not surprised no one knows." He said. He then nudged Bekah to introduce herself. Bekah shook her head and whispered to the general "I'm Nervous." The General laughed. "Just tell them your name." he said. "No!" She shouted at the General. Everyone stared at her with shock. The orange fox went up to Bekah. "Please introduce yourself." Fox asked her politely. She finally decided to not be so stubborn so she went to introduce herself. "My name is Rebekah. Call me Bekah." She said calmly.

"Bekah? Well nice to meet you." Falco said. The general had told her that Falco was her cousin. She looked at him. Nothing made sense to her. He's a Falco and she's a human. She thought it was cool to meet her only relative. The general pointed to Falco. "You're her cousin." He said looking directly at him. "Oh really? How? She's a human and I'm a Falcon." General whispered to Bekah "Place the Medallion on your belt." Bekah looked down at her belt she saw where the medallion went. She took it off and put it on her belt buckle. It glowed red, Bekah was transforming. The arms and legs had blue feathers, and then the glow faded as her face was visible. It looked similar to Falco's face.

Everyone's jaw dropped in less than a second. "See?" the General said smiling. "She's half human and half blue falcon." Falco stepped forward. "I'm not very welcoming.. Welcome to the team, couz." He said as he placed his wing on Bekah. "How'd you do that General?!" Peppy asked. "It's all science." The general told him. Bekah was looking at her body, it was weird and cool at the same time for her. "I also I wanted to inform you all, Bekah is the Lylat system princess." The general said to them.

"Wait what?!" Fox said. "Falco's uncle was the king." Peppy inputted. "I remember now." General Pepper nodded. "Andross tried to pull off one of his stupid stunts to kill Bekah's Dad and Bekah's Mom. Of course he failed to kill her mom, but she didn't even have Bekah yet." The General said. "Really? Then how did Bekah's Mom die?" Falco asked. "She died of Mesothelioma." The General told Falco sadly. "That's a shame." Falco said. "Poor Bekah." General looked at her. "I raised her for about a year before sending her down to earth with her Aunt and Uncle. She was only about 6 months when her Mom died." He said. "I told her aunt and uncle that after she was 13 I take her back where she needed to be. After all she'd like being part of the team." He said with a smile. Bekah had a smile on her face. "Of course I'd like it. I love this crazy place already." She said.

"Anyways, Bekah is the new member. We have something really Important to discuss." The General added. "What is it, Sir?" Fox asked with a serious tone. "There is a disturbance on Fichina." The General said. "You're kidding right?" Falco said. "Nope. It's a distress signal coming from all parts of Fichina." General said. "Should we head out now?" Katt asked. "Yes. And Slippy, can you do me a favor?" he said. "Yes General? What would you like me to do?" Slippy asked. "Get that Arwing I told you to build last week ready for Bekah." "Yes sir!" Slippy shouted.

Slippy took Bekah out to the dock where Slippy had fixed up Bekah an arwing. "One minute." He said to Bekah as he did some last minute checking to see if it was ready. "Hold up. I need something." He yelled. He ran past her and he vanished from her sight.

Bekah looked out the window quietly. "The Lylat system.. Is beautiful." She whispered. Bekah then turned around and examined the arwing. "I can't wait to ride this thing." She thought. There was a loud noise coming from outside. Bekah ran to the window and there was a ship, a red one sized as an arwing and it crashed into the ship. Bekah fell into the wall face first really hard. Then the alarm went off loudly through the great fox. "I hope everyone is safe." She frowned and thought while running down the hall.

The air was filled with dark black smoke. Bekah couldn't see anything at all except for the red flashing lights. She ran through the hall quickly as she could, her lungs were shutting down because of all the smoke that she inhaled. She decided to slow down. There was light at the end of the hallway, it was reddish-orange. It came from the room where everyone else was at so Bekah decided to go in.

_Writers note: I hope you all enjoy. I'll write more once school gets out. ^-^_


	2. Seriously?

Chapter 2

She couldn't see much with the smoke and with her eyes watering. "A-Anyone around?" she said coughing every five seconds. Her legs were like jelly. No one answered and Bekah was freaking out. "C'MON! DON'T JOKE ABOUT THIS." She shouted furiously. She coughed hard and looked up. "T-the ship is gone.. H-how?" she thought and said it out loud. The smoke cleared and she saw a figure. She stood still watching the figure moved closer to her as the smoke cleared. It was a gray wolf looking straight into her eyes. Bekah gulped and looked at the wolf as she was backing away slowly.

She backed into another thing and she turned around it was a black panther. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. She jump and squealed. "Well who is this?" the wolf asked the falcon girl. "I'm not telling you." She stated angrily. "Oh. Is that so?" he asked. "Yeah.' She said with a smart tone. "I'm Wolf and this is Panther." Wolf said to Bekah. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?" she asked fiercely. "That is none of your business." Wolf said. "I'll make it my business." She said to Wolf seriously.

**Xxx Meanwhile in Star Wolf's ship xxX**

Leon had Fox and Falco tied up against the wall. "Andross wants to know if you know where the Princess is. You better tell me and don't lie." He said to them. "Princess? We have a Princess?" Falco tried to say seriously. "Oh really? You don't know?" Leon asked. "Yeah. I didn't know we had a princess." Fox said. Leon slapped them in the face. "What does she look like?" Falco said. "I think you know, bird brain." He said as he squinted at Falco.

Falco was getting fed up with Leon's crap and Fox sliced Falco's rope with his claws. Falco sprang up at him and tackled him and tied him upside down from the ceiling. "You will never find the princess." He said in a protective tone. He untied fox's rope then ran to everyone else. He opened up the closet they all fell out on fox. There was literally no room in the closet so everyone was on top of each other. "G-Guys… where is Bekah?" Slippy asked nervously. "OH MY GOODNESS! SHE's ON THE SHIP BY HERSELF!" Fox shouted. Falco jumped in the pilot seat. He drove the ship to the great fox where Bekah, Panther and Wolf was at.

Everyone dropped through the ceiling and landed in front of Wolf and Panther. Wolf laughed and asked, "Here to save this girl?" "Yeah. She's mine." Falco said. "I'm looking for the princess." Wolf said. "Clearly she isn't a human. So she can't be the Princess." Falco said to wolf. He punched wolf in the stomach. "Let her go!" he demanded. Wolf had a tight grip on her and was squeezing her neck. Bekah was struggling out of Wolf's grip. Fox rolled into Wolf's legs and knocked him over. Bekah got up from wolf's grasp and ran behind Falco.

"Why can't you leave us alone?!' Falco asked wolf and panther. "GET OUT AT ONCE!" He demanded. Wolf and Panther walked to their ship . wolf looked back at them "We'll be back." he said and they went into the ship. They left and Falco faced Bekah. "You okay?" he asked. Bekah took off her medallion and she had transformed back to a human. "I'm okay." she said. Her neck had marks from Wolf strangling her. "It was a close one. He almost figured out that I was the princess. I wonder what he would do to me." She told Falco. Bekah looked at everyone. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them. "Yeah! we're fine! They kinda destroyed the wall of the room." Fox said. "I was worried! I wasn't sure if they took you or not. This is why we have to watch you more carefully." General Pepper said.

"Andross is after you, Bekah." Falco said. "Stupid Leon told us." He rolled his eyes. "It was a good idea that we gave you that medallion. It keeps your identity hidden because everyone assumes that you are a human and not a falcon like your father and his side of the family." General said. She nodded in agreement. "We have to stop him from ruling the Lylat system. The Lylat war is getting out of hand, This is why we have you. You are the only one who could bring peace and stop Andross for once and for all." Peppy said.

"I can do this. But I have no clue how to rule a Kingdom or even a whole System!" she said with her face turning pale. Krystal said, "Bekah. Don't worry. You have us help you." "We need to keep and eye out on Star wolf, Pigma, Oikonny and Andross. They all may be after you. Its like a competition to see who can get you first." Peppy said. Falco smacked the side of his head. "Hush old man." Bekah sat in the chair. "What would happen to me if they got me?" She asked them. "Well for one, I would never let that happen." Falco said. "And two, if they did we would rescue you as soon as we could. I'd even die for you." Bekah smiled. "Thanks Falco. You all are the best."

"No time to rest. You guys must head to Fichina as soon as you can." General said. Bekah got up and nodded. "alright lets go." She said. They all ran down the hall to the docking bay where all the Arwings are at. Everyone got into the Arwings that were theirs. "Ready?" Fox said. "Yep!" Falco said. "Yes Fox!" Krystal said. "Uh. Hold on!" Slippy said as he tried to sit in his seat right. Fox face palmed and sighed at Slippy's stupidity. "Lets do this!" Bekah shouted. Katt and Peppy nodded. "Ugh. C'mon Slippy." Falco said annoyed. Slippy got ready and said "Okay! Lets go!"

They all headed out of the docks. It was Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Katt. Krystal, then Bekah. General Pepper's face appeared on everyone's screen. He cleared his throat and said "We're counting on you Starfox. You can do it." Bekah took her medallion and put it on her belt buckle. She transformed into her Falcon form she was ready for this mission. Falco flew next to Fox. They were bickering about something stupid.

"McCloud! Can you shut your trap?!" Falco said angrily.  
"No. Shut up you arrogant bird." Fox said in a annoyed tone.  
"You are so annoying. I swear." Falco yelled.  
"We can never get anything done because of you!" Fox yelled even louder.  
"Leave me alone you stupid Fox. No one likes you!" Falco said.  
"Whatever! Everyone likes me! What about your parents! They abandoned you!" Fox yelled at Falco.

There was a complete silence.

_**Writer's note: I love this story a lot. My favorite one. :D School is finally over. YAY. So more story writing from me!**_


End file.
